Zukunft (después, a futuro)
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: Gunter Geiszler nunca reconoció límites. Y siempre pensó que debería existir un 'después', un futuro para su sobrino, pese a las predicciones de cualquiera... Slash NewtMann


**"Zukunft…"**

**(Después)**

**Pairing**; Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb, Vanessa Gottlieb, Emmy Gottlieb.  
**Disclaimer**; Pure Lies.  
Post Guerra, spoilers de la película y de la novela.  
**Warnings**; Unrequited, angst, medicación, confusión, heartbroken.

**Rating**; T.

**Songlist utilizado**;

Wrong, Depeche Mode

Meds

System of a Down, Chop Suey

Song to Say Good Bye, Placebo

Chasing Cars, SnowPatrol

You could be happy, SnowPatrol

Crazy, IceHouse

-0-

_La razón central de hacer un fic con una songlist tan extraña, es porque Newt es bipolar, y como todos los que somos del mismo planeta, trata TODO EL TIEMPO de que nadie se dé cuenta ni se tope con un ciclo bajo. De resultas, la gente piensa que somos locos furiosos –El Guasón, de Batman- o genios exuberantes de felicidad –el mismísimo Newton Geiszler._

_Y, de paso, tienes que contentarte con la realidad con la que te topas, que no siempre es feliz._

_Posiblemente lo traduzca. Aún no lo sé._

_Escrito en segunda persona, en forma de relato, sin un solo diálogo, no sólo no me convence; siento que éste no es Newton Geiszler, en absoluto y a la vez, sólo una chica rusa se ha atrevido a hacer un fanart con Newt en un 'episodio' o ciclo bajo. Los extremos distan tanto, que pueden sonar o parecer increíbles, para quienes no los han visto nunca. Lo publico por mera disciplina._

_Este fic está dedicado a una persona que no puedo nombrar. _

_Pero, efectivamente, su cercanía me castró como creadora, me impidió escribir poesía y no pude salvarla ni hacerla sentir amada, por más que lo intenté, a lo largo de los meses. Una de mis antiguas novias solía decirme; "Fantasma, cuando alguien es importante en tu vida, o le escribes una enciclopedia…o no la mencionas en absoluto". _

_Aún no sé dónde ubicarla a ella._

_Namasté y mil gracias por leerme._

-0-

1.- Wrong

Cuando a Mónica y a Friedich les dijeron que el pequeño Newton –quien entonces tenía cuatro horas de nacido, después de un parto complicadísimo que había durado más de 72- presentaría daños cerebrales serios, y requeriría medicación de por vida, su tío Gunter proclamó "¡Lud und Trug!" –es decir, patrañas- y le recordó a una preocupada y llorosa Mónica, la historia de Paúl Erdös*, el matemático belga, y frente a los desalentados padres, decidió tomar al bebé bajo su cuidado, sin importar lo que los médicos dijeran. Si ese cuidado incluyó Metal, Manga, Animé y a Mort, su iguana, para la familia fue lo de menos si era o no el correcto, dado que no tenían esperanzas. Newt no sólo rompió las expectativas de los pediatras, quienes esperaban un bebé paralítico, ciego, sordo e inválido totalmente. De todas formas, Newton fue el estudiante más joven admitido en el MIT.

Y, como Gunter decía, había que pensar en el 'después' es decir, en el futuro…

2.-Meds

Nunca fue fácil seguir una disciplina.

Sertralina, fluoxetina, valproato de sodio, valproato de magnesio, risperidona, alprazolam, amitriptilina, paroxetina, velanfaxina, fenotiazina, litio, reserpina, clozapina, olanzapina…

_Ad infinitum_, según lo que los médicos descubrieran.

A la larga, Newt advirtió que sólo había una persona que podría equilibrar semejante batiburrillo de medicamentos, junto con su propio estado de ánimo, hasta conseguir lo que muchos declarados 'bipolares de ciclo corto' hacen; mantenerse en el estado de hipomanía el mayor tiempo posible.

Ello implicaba saltarse algunos medicamentos, tomar otros (unos días sí y otros no), avisarle al siquiatra cuando era conveniente, fingir demencia cuando era igualmente conveniente y mantenerse ocupado en la punta de la ola, para que cuando ésta bajara, aprovechar el descenso al fondo para dormir…o para comer.

Esa persona, no era otro que él mismo.

Lo más difícil fue el engaño.

Porque los neurotípicos –se les conoce como 'personas normales'- reaccionan de dos maneras cuando les dices que algo anda mal con la química de tu cerebro; huyen aterrados o solicitan amablemente que te encierren.

Y, aunque a Newt no le gustaba engañar a la gente, tuvo que hacerlo, primero con su mamá, después con el chico o la chica de turno y al final, con los sicólogos clínicos del PPDC; al fin y al cabo, a ellos les interesaba sólo su IQ y los demás tests eran fáciles de manipular, para alguien de su genio.

Porque Newt podía estar mal de la cabeza, pero nunca fue alguien malo.

3.-Chop Suey & Song to say goodbye

Sólo una vez intentó el suicidio. Gunter culpó al doctor Harper, y BVR, la banda de Rock de Newton, estuvieron de acuerdo. De ahí la paliza monumental que le pusieron al inglés (nombre completo, Owen Hughes Winchester Harper, Médico, Especialista en Virus y Reproducción de Nanobots).

Decir que el pequeño biólogo era enormemente popular entre sus compañeros del MIT, entre los demás doctores y en su propio montón de amigos, era algo que se caía de obvio.

Toparse con un homofóbico explotador y con complejo narcisista como Harper, fue casi la muerte para el todavía adolescente Newt.

Afortunadamente, Gunter lo hizo vomitar los tranquilizantes y le lavaron el estómago y la sangre en el hospital. De paso, su madre lo obligó a soportar la cruda que deja semejante parranda, sin ninguna clase de alivio.

A partir de ese momento, Newton llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor que podía hacer con sus pensamientos suicidas, era abandonarlos.

Cuando sus adorados papás murieron en el ataque a Tokyo, Newton se permitió llorar en un rincón del Shatterdome de Anchorage, pero jamás se volvió a acercar a la idea de hacerse daño.

4.- Chasing Cars.

Mientras el mundo se derrumbaba y los ataques kaiju aumentaban, Newt jamás dejó de pensar en el 'después'. Cada una de sus investigaciones habrían valido un Nobel por sí mismas; la duplicación de tejidos implicaba un avance en años luz para la creación tanto de órganos de repuesto como de alimentación mejorada. Implicaba que rufianes como Hannibal Chau desaparecieran del mapa y su mercado negro se terminara.

Implicaba que, tal vez –y sólo tal vez- su colega de años no fuera tan indiferente y su demostrado fastidio fuera una forma de llamar la atención.

Porque Newt no pudo explicarse cómo, en todo ese tiempo, fue capaz de mantenerse fiel, estable y sumergido en su investigación hasta los codos –literalmente-, apasionado siempre como un niño y emocionado por el siguiente descubrimiento.

Tampoco reconoció en sí mismo los síntomas de un enamoramiento que se habían convertido en amor profundo, sino hasta que lo vió en el Drift, un lazo de azul kaiju enlazado al oro brillante que era la mente de Hermann.

Y, dados los festejos que vinieron después, Newton también perdió de vista la llegada de una embarazada Vanessa, la esposa de Hermann, desde Berlín…

Sólo Tendo se limitó a suspirar, compasivamente.

5.-You could be happy

Nunca se le había ocurrido a Newton que, de veras, podía volverse loco en un momento, sin ningún control, pese a los años de experiencia y las amenazas de sus siquiatras.

Pero ocurrió y podía localizar algunos momentos en su vida.

Los últimos dos fueron cuando un radiante Hermann le puso en brazos a la diminuta Emmy.

La tersa piel de la recién nacida, la belleza de Vannie, la sonrisa (hermosa, amada, no suya, jamás suya) de Herm y el frío penetrante de Hong Kong estuvieron a punto de reventar sus neuronas, como no lo habían logrado ni el Drift con el kaiju ni el sucedido con Hermann.

Sólo Mako –y tal vez, Tendo- pensaron que sus lágrimas demostraban demasiado entusiasmo.

Y Si Newton se encerró en el laboratorio y se caló los audífonos, después de eso, para apartarse totalmente del mundo, nadie hizo mención a ello.

Y entonces, se dio el siguiente momento; Vanessa dejó sobre su mesa de laboratorio una caja pequeña, con un corazón azul de porcelana, partido en trozos.

Sin decir palabra.

Y lo besó en la sien.

Porque, si bien ella no había hecho un Drift con el esposo y padre de su hija, y jamás llegaría a estar igual de cerca de Hermann como lo había estado Newt, sí era cierto que estaba enamorada de Gottlieb… y sabía reconocer cuando alguien más, lo estaba.

Newton esperó a que ella saliera, para romper en llanto.

6.-Crazy

Emmy alzó los brazos hacia su tío Newton, gorjeando, mientras trazaba los tatuajes: el diminuto biólogo despeinó sus rizos rubios y besó su mejilla, de color chocolate claro**. Y entonces, Newton sacó la lagartija del bolsillo de su camisa y Emmy la tocó con un dedito vacilante y cuando el reptil lamió su dedo, el hombre y la niña soltaron la risa.

Y Newton comprendió, al mirar a la pequeña –los ojos verdes, la sonrisa de Hermann, la promesa de futuro en su mirada- que quizá después de todo, amar a Herm, así hubiera sido sin esperanza alguna, no había sido tan malo y sin querer, ese afecto había terminado por darle una familia nueva y un lugar en el planeta y ¡Quedaba tanto por hacer!

Laus –la lagartija- eligió ese momento para corretear por el jardín y Emmy salió corriendo tras ella. Los dos se perdieron, en una nube de risas.

Todo era culpa de Gunter, claro está; él siempre había estado seguro, de que existía un después.

Incluso cuando parece que no tenemos esperanza.

La risa de Newt y Emmy resonaron, contra la lluvia que golpeaba la ventana…

-0-

Paúl Erdös es uno de mis científicos locos. Cuando nació, sus hermanas acababan de morir. De modo que su madre lo súper-sobreprotegió, creando efectivamente, un genio loco, capaz de hacer álgebra a los cuatro años e incapaz de reconocer una toronja o un refrigerador a los veinte. Jamás tuvo pasaporte, jamás pagó impuestos y toda la vida vivió en casa de algún amigo. Era increíblemente simpático y andaba más fuera de la realidad que Sheldon Cooper. La frase de el que más me gusta? "Un matemático es un sujeto que convierte el café y el té, en teoremas". Gunter sabe de él (aunque sea sólo músico) porque la familia de Newton está emparentada con Emmy Noether, creadora de las Álgebras Abstractas.

Vanessa Gottlieb es de raza negra y tiene los ojos verdes. El cabello rubio, lo heredó Emmy de la madre de Hermann.


End file.
